Alma
Alma is the military headquarters of Arulco and the main training facility for Queen Deidranna's military. Characteristics A landlocked hybrid of a city and a military base, Alma is teeming with soldiers, munitions and barricades. The residential/commercial district serves the needs of the soldiers and their families who reside there, and the town leans on the base for their livelihood. Conquering Alma Expect concentrated resistance every step of the way. Many patrols roam the jungle and farm sectors surrounding Alma and often will need to be dealt with before even entering the city. If they are bypassed, they will quickly reinforce or attempt to retake any sectors that your squad captures. Sector H13 - Military Headquarters *The large majority of soldiers in this section are either inside the building or out "front", near the car entrance in the southwest, thus an approach from the north or the east is best. There will be at most two soldiers guarding these approach routes, one on the roof - however the tree cover behind the base should make it easy to eliminate him with minimal return fire. *'''Sergeant Krott - '''There is a Rocket Rifle in the room with Sergeant Krott. As soon as the base is alerted, they will press the red button in the command room and destroy it, wounding Krott in the process. You need to secure the command room without getting spotted and prevent the enemy from pressing the button if you want to obtain it. Afterwards, you can talk to Sergeant Krott again and he will leave and increase Alma town loyalty. *Be mindful of entering the shooting range (where Sergeant Krott can be found) if you are entering via the outside wall, as soldiers patrol the hallways just outside and can pop in the doors, taking you by surprise. *Two soldiers will steadfastly remain on either side of the roadside entryway near the southwest in spite of any shooting that takes place in the sector, and will only move when you come within sight range. If approaching from another direction that isn't the south or the west, they will be your last stragglers. *The large room in the center of the compound - across the hall from the shooting range where Krott is found - is the heart of the headquarters, and is where General Theo Humphey may be found. Exercise caution entering this room, as there will usually be one or two soldiers in attendance who can easily get the jump on you as you walk in. Mind your fire as well, as hitting the General before you get a chance to talk to him will turn him hostile, forcing you to kill him before you can talk to him or get any information out of him. Sector H14 - Storage Depot *Save for a scant handful, every enemy here is in one of the two massive storage warehouses here that make up the sector. *The wide, flat roofs here provide excellent vantage points for anyone on top of them - a fact that has not escaped the enemy's notice. There will be one guard on each of the two roofs here, who must be dealt with before the roofs can be safely utilized. *The large sliding doors lining both warehouses are electronically locked and trapped. The only doors going in that aren't trapped are the small doors on the far north end of each building. *A switch in the small office behind the small room in the north side of the north building will open every vertical sliding door in the sector, so watch what you interact with while exploring this room. *An effective tactic here is to clear off the roofs of the storage buildings, then line your squad up on the rooftops and let one merc flip the switch to open the doors. There are also gas tanks and rockets inside the warehouse that you can hit to quickly wipe out some of the enemies inside, though if any items are caught in the blast zone, they will be destroyed. *v1.13 - if you're attacking here first, be very alert for reinforcements coming into this sector from the mines. The mine always has extra soldiers manning it due to its strategic importance, which means they always have a few to spare to help out a neighboring sector that's under attack. Sector I13 - Barracks and Prison *If any of your mercs get captured, they will usually end up here. *The majority of the facility is secured behind a wire fence. So you either have to manually enter from the Barracks from behind the fenced area, or use a grenade or wire cutter to get in. *There are 3 entrances. One is on the northwest side, and it leads straight into the guards' quarters, or from the dining room entrance and the quarters' back door which either requires you to climb up the roof and get behind the fence, or cutting open the inner fence. The inner fence area is well lit during the night, which requires you to dispose of the enemies on the roof. *There is usually a single lone patrol outside the fence. There are also a few enemies on the roof. *As soon as the enemy is alerted, they will set off the alarm and flood the prison area with mustard gas. To prevent this, you need to reach the central security room before getting spotted. This can be difficult since you either need to get past the guards' quarters where most of the enemies are, or sneak from the roof to the dining room from the central entrance. However, this will generally be of little concern unless you have someone captured inside (the prison will be empty otherwise). *Be careful when looting the place, because some of the locked lockers and containers in these areas are trapped. It is best to shoot the locks rather than attempting to disarm and lockpick them. Sector I14 - Alma Mine *The northern approach, coming from H14 Storage Depot is ideal, as the houses along the northern end of this sector provide natural barricades and entrenchment to hunker down behind and fight from. Two competent squads fighting from behind this row of houses can make taking this sector a very smooth and painless process. The northernmost building (a liquor store, from the looks of it) along this street has a flat roof, and is an ideal position for a sniper to cover the entire street. *Be wary of the fenced off wooded area in the northwest - a group of 3-4 soldiers is usually nestled inside here. They won't be able to come out as the fence has no opening, but they have a clear view of the flat rooftop, and they'll take potshots at you through the treeline. The natural cover can make even spotting them, let alone retaliating, tough. Quests *Intercept's Most Wanted *Free Dynamo From Tixa *Kill the Bloodcats Notable Characters Sector H13 *Lt. Conrad Gillitt (recruitable) *General Theo Humphey *Sergeant Krott Sector H14 *Bounties (random) Sector I13 *None Sector I14 *Auntie *Matt Duncan *Bounties (random) Notable items Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Towns Category:Towns Category:Alma